Not My Father?
by Nitamind
Summary: What would happen if Harry found out that James was not his real father? That Dumbledore is not a good as he seems? Snape is nice? I suck at summarys


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in his world. I'm just borrowing it.**

Who is my father?

Harry Potter sat in his very small room at the Dursleys. It was eleven fifty eight. Two minutes till his birthday, till he was of age.

He sat staring at the clock, willing the hands to move.

One more minute. Harry looked over at his window, stood up and opened it.

Midnight! 'Happy birthday to me.' Harry though to himself.

He turned back to the window and looked out. Harry counted four or five owls flying towards his now open window. One by one all five owls streaked silently into his bedroom.

Harry started with Pig, Ron's owl.

"Harry! Happy birthday mate! You can use magic now! Do something to your cousin! Fred and George want me to tell you that their gift will be coming later. Ginny says hi. Ron."

Harry put the letter down and opened the small box, inside was a small plain silver ring with a note attached to it. "The ring has protection spells on it. Ron."

Harry slid the ring onto his left thumb, it glowed white and shrunk to fit his finger. 'Sweet.' Harry thought reaching for Hermione's new owl.

"Dear Harry. Happy Birthday! I know you can use magic now but don't spell your family just because you can! Hopefully you like my gift. Hermione"

Harry grabbed the box Hermione sent and opened it. Harry smiled, a book '101 everyday spells'. He set the book down and reached for one of the school owls.

"Dear Harry. Happy birthday! Now that you are done school and of age, I would like to offer you the position of Defense at Hogwarts. I have offered History of Magic to Mrs. Granger as well. Take some time to think about it then write me back. I await your response. Albus Dumbledore."

Harry set the letter down and thought about Dumbledore's offer.

'I don't think I can teach, I'm barley out of school myself.' Harry absentmindedly reached for the next letter.

"Dear Mr. Potter. Congratulations you can now use magic out of school. Enclosed is the list of rules that goes with your new freedom. Ministry of Magic."  
Harry dropped that letter without reading any further and picked up the last letter.

"Dear Mr. Potter, now that you are of age I request a meeting to discuses your family vaults properties and business. Please come at your earliest convenience. Gripchuck, family goblin, Gringots." Harry set the letter on top of the others.

'I guess I'm going to Gringots tomorrow.' Harry decided.

* * *

The Next Morning:

Harry put the letter from Gringots into his pocket and made his way downstairs. Luckily the Dursleys were all still in bed, so  
Harry could leave without any problems. Once he was outside he checked to make sure their were no muggles around then  
called the day bus.

"Were too?" The driver asked.

"Diagon Alley please." Harry answered handing him his money and sitting down.

Three stops later Harry got of slightly green and headed towards Gringotts. Ten minutes of walking later, he was at the bank.

He went up to the counter and waited… "Mr. Potter, you want to see Gripchuck?" The Goblin asked.

"Yes please." Harry answered quickly.

"Come with me." The Goblin said leading him down a side hallway. "Potter to see you sir!" The Goblin called through the door.

"Let him in!" Gripchuck called back. The door was opened and Harry was pushed into the room.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for your swift response. Have a seat." Gripchuck offered.

"Thanks." Harry said sitting down in front of the desk.

"Now, what do you know of your family line?" Gripchuck asked.

"Not a lot. Just that Lily was a muggleborn and James was a pureblood." Harry answered after a moment.

"I'll have to start from the beginning then. Dumbledore obviously didn't tell you." Gripchuck sighed.

"He didn't tell me lots of things." Harry added.

"When James and Lilly were about your age they were both seeing other people. James was seeing Selena Snape. As you know the Potter's have always been a light family. Selena came from a dark family, she and her brother were on the light side but they could not do anything about it. They had to pretend or spy. James and Selena could never make the relationship public. Lilly was seeing someone named Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had always been a supporter of Lord Voldemort until he met your mother. He got to know her as a witch before finding out she was a muggleborn. Eventually Lucius turned spy for the light side as well, but the relationship could never be made public. For safety James and Lily created a false relationship so people would not suspect anything. Lucius married Narcissa because the Lord Voldemort wanted him to. Unfortunately when Selena found out that James had been killed, she killed herself before her brother could stop her." Gripchuck started to explain.

"Who are my relatives then?" Harry softly asked.

"Your mother is Lily Evans and your father is Lucius Malfoy." Gripchuck answered.

"What about Draco? Are we brothers?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Draco's mother was also Lily, but I don't think Lucius ever told him." Gripchuck once again answered.

"Why don't I look like him? Is it a spell? Can it bee undone? Does he know about me? What about Professor Snape?" Harry rapidly asked.

"You do look more like him. Yes it's a spell. Yes it can be undone, would you like me to do it now? Yes he knows about you. Severus was named your uncle when you were born." Gripchuck answered almost as quickly.

"I would like to see what I really look like." Harry answered the one question.

"Once I undo the spell it can not be redone. Do you still want me to do it?" Gripchuck asked again.

"Yes." Harry steeled himself. Gripchuck raised his hand and chanted something in another language. Harry felt a tingle, then nothing.

"What was that language?" Harry asked.

"That would be my language, the language of the Goblins." Gripchuck replied handing Harry a small mirror.

Harry looked at his new self. His eyes and mouth were the same; his nose was smaller and straighter. His hair was a dark brown red color. His skin was slightly lighter and his hands were slimmer.

"You're about a foot taller as well Mr. Potter." Gripchuck commented.

"Am I?" Harry mumbled slowly flexing his new body.

Gripchuck left Harry to his thoughts for a bit longer, and then started to talk again. "We should talk about your vaults and property. The property is shorter to explain so I will start with that."

"Alright." Harry agreed making himself focus on Gripchuck once again.

"Your mother owned four pieces of property; a manor, beach house, and two small cabins. All four belong to you now. Your father has six pieces of property; a manor, two beach houses, two cabins and an apartment in muggle London. Out of those six you own a cabin and the apartment. Draco Malfoy owns the other cabin, and Lucius own everything else. The Potter family owns a manor, a cabin, and the house on Spinners End. James left you everything in his will. The Snape family only owns a Manor and a cabin. You have joint ownership of the cabin with Severus." Gripchuck said while reading off of some papers.

"Why do I have anything from James or the Snapes?" Harry asked after absorbing everything.

"James and your mother were best friends and he had no children of his own with Selena. He was also your godfather, Selena was your godmother." Gripchuck answered.

"Serius Black is my godfather." Harry said after a moment.

"No, he is not. Dumbledore wanted you to think he was to keep you in the dark about your true parents and family." Gripchuck explained.

"Dumbledore new about this and did not tell me anything?" Harry seethed.

"It would appear so." Gripchuck stated.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Harry asked after a moment.

"There are still your family vaults and the business to discus." Gripchuck reminded him.

Harry nodded, "I had forgotten."

Gripchuck picked up a stack of papers from his desk,  
"The Evans vault has two parts to it; the main vault and the secondary. The second vault has all the books, paintings and some money. The main vault has the bulk of the money and everything else. The Malfoy's have four parts; the main, the rare, Draco's and yours. You can not enter Draco's. The Potters have two parts, much like the Evans. The Snapes have a main section and a rare section they use for potions things." Gripchuck once again read from the papers.

"Can I enter the Snape vaults?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just not the potions part of it." Gripchuck answered after a moment,

"Severus would have to key you into the wards." He added, "As to the business Lucius has people running it for him. It's a small potions store."

"Thank you for informing me of all this." Harry said standing up, "I need to discus things with a friend."

"Take this with you, it will help." Gripchuck said handing Harry a small packet of papers, "It explains everything in even more detail."

"Thank you." Harry said on his way out the door.

He quickly made his way out of Gringotts into Diagon All. From there he went into muggle London and called the Day Bus again.

"Where you want to go?" a different driver asked him again.

"1345 Bluenose drive." Harry answered sitting down.

"It'll be about eight stops." The driver grunted.

"I don't mind the wait." Harry answered settling in for the ride.

* * *

Whose house is he going to? Any guesses or ideas? I haven't decided yet, Hermione or Ginny? Review please!!


End file.
